


After He's Been Hooked I'll Play The One That's on His Heart

by puckling



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, PWP, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/pseuds/puckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Colin fuck Bradley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After He's Been Hooked I'll Play The One That's on His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ras_elased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/gifts).



> For [Ras_elased](http://ras-elased.livejournal.com/%22), who started it all by thinking of pegging Bradley. Much thanks to [ellabane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_bane), who betaed, and [ey_up](http://ey-up.livejournal.com/), for the Brit pick.

Katie's naked and the look on Bradley's face is nothing short of comical. It's like he can't decide between staring at her breasts or looking at Colin like he's every good thing in the world--sunshine and puppies and ice cream--all wrapped up in one tall, lanky package. His eyes dart back and forth as if either one of them could be taken away at any moment. Colin's finally kicking off his pants. He hops up and down for a few seconds, pulling off his socks, and sits down on the bed. Katie thinks he's an idiot; he should have sat down and then taken them off. Apparently it's working for Bradley though, because he makes a broken noise before going to his knees between Colin's legs.

Colin's knees bracket Bradley's shoulders and they’re blocking Katie's view, so she crawls up on the bed and settles herself behind Colin, putting her head on his shoulder and spreading her legs outside of his. It makes her feel open and hungry and at some point in the near future she's going to want to be fucked but right now the boys are busy, and she's happy to watch the show.

She runs her hand up and down Colin's side absently and he twitches ticklishly, which forces his cock further into Bradley's mouth. Bradley makes a face, which from Katie's angle looks rather pleased, and puts his right hand on Colin's hip to pin him to the bed. Bradley’s left hand is playing with Colin's balls and he's shifting back and forth on his knees, his cock hard between his legs. He keeps going, his tongue running up and down before sucking the head of Colin's cock into his mouth and setting up a very satisfying rhythm. At least that's what Katie figures from the way that Colin's hips start thrusting in counterpoint, totally unhindered by Bradley's hand. Katie, because she’s polite and helpful like that, places her hands on Colin’s hips so that Bradley can continue to suck. It nicely pulls Colin back against her mound as well.

"Good at it, is he?" she asks, almost idly. Bradley had gone down on the strap on a few times, (his idea, not hers) and it had never really done anything for her. But then again, that was a piece of plastic. This is Colin's cock, which is pale and long and has a nest of curly black hair at the base. A completely different situation. "Yeah," Colin says breathlessly, carding his hands through Bradley's hair, "he's alright."

Bradley pulls off with a pop and raises an incredulous eyebrow at the two of them. "All right?" he asks. "You've got to be bloody kidding me. I could have sucked cock for England, I could have won gold at the cock sucking Olympics, I could have-" Bradley's hand has moved from fondling Colin's balls to encircling the bottom of his cock, and he hasn't let go, even when gesticulating wildly while singing his own praises.

"Bradley just shut up and _do it_." Colin sounds peeved, but she notices how gentle he is when he pulls Bradley back in. Bradley actually prefers it a little rougher; he likes it when she pulls his hair and makes him do as she wishes, but it’s still early in the evening. It will do for a start.

Katie's wet and she's a bit tired of it being the Bradley and Colin show, so she grabs Bradley's free hand and slides his fingers into her. His hand is pressed tight between her and Colin’s back and it’s a bit cramped, but the room he does have he takes full advantage of.

She realises that Bradley is thrusting his fingers into her with the same rhythm that Colin is fucking his mouth with and she chuckles a little. "Did you know," she whispers into Colin's ear as she gets up on her knees, Bradley following her up with his fingers, "that sometimes he calls out your name when I fuck him?"

Bradley’s working her cunt at different angle now, and Katie’s a bit impressed at the way he’s managing to play with both of them at once. He is surprisingly talented.

Colin’s shoulders shiver underneath her hands, and she begins to nibble up and down his ear, noticing that when she attacks the lobe he pulls a bit on Bradley's hair. She gives it one last lick before talking again. "He absolutely loves spreading his legs," she tells Colin. She's shooting for conversational, but Bradley's working one finger up and down inside of her and has his thumb rubbing her clit, so it comes out a little breathless. Bradley has callouses that he swears came from sword practice, the liar, but his fingers are just the right side of rough, with lovely friction. She pushes against them, moving closer against Colin. Her breasts are right up against his back and looking at their pale skin she notices, not for the first time since this whole thing with Bradley started, that she and Colin have almost the same colouring.

Bradley's fingers grow erratic, and she tilts her head down, watching as Colin gets really serious about fucking Bradley's mouth now that she’s no longer holding him down. The bed dips and bends in time with Colin's hips, and she stops leaning against Colin. She still keeps her head next to his though, because the view from there is almost identical to when Bradley's goes down on her. And while it's never done anything for her when he sucks on the strap on, when she takes it off... Well, sometimes she wants to call up whoever taught Bradley that boldness is a good idea, and offer them her complete and heartfelt thanks. She flexes her thighs around Bradley's hand at the memory, reminding him that Colin's not the only person in this bed, thank you very much. Although that doesn't get him completely back on track, she's willing to accept that though he’s talented, he has his limits and there’s a lot going on down there.

She brushes her lips against Colin's ear in order to do her part. After all, the sooner they get done with Colin, the sooner they can focus on her. "Bradley loves cock, he loves being stuffed full," she tells him. Colin whimpers. "I had to get a bigger dildo because the one that I had at first wasn't large enough for him. But you're large enough aren't you?"

She runs her fingers down Colin's neck, and watches as his face twists, and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth. "I want to watch you fuck him," she says and then bites down on his earlobe. And that's it, that's all that Colin can take, and he's coming in breathy gasps, holding Bradley's head down and going rigid, and Katie feels a thrill in her stomach, watching as Colin's eyelids flutter and as he stops breathing for a few brief seconds, too overcome by his orgasm to even move.

***

Colin watches as Katie presses into Bradley. Her harness actually has small ruffles, and is oddly feminine considering the huge dildo that's she's got strapped in there. Even though Katie claims that this was all Bradley's idea, she's never really explained exactly why she has a harness. This is something that normally Colin would mock her mercilessly for, but right now Bradley's eyes are wide and Colin can feel the muscles of his stomach jumping against his hand.

It would be almost innocent, the way that they're curled up facing each other with their foreheads touching and feet entangled, except that Colin's got his hand around Bradley's cock and even though he came like a freight train only a few minutes ago, he can feel himself getting hard again, his cock filling back up as he watches Bradley take it up the arse. He dips his head and kisses Bradley, swallowing up the little sounds he's making as Katie works her way in. Bradley's lips are puffy from the blowjob and Colin tastes come when he thrusts his tongue into Bradley's mouth. Bradley apparently approves, because his tongue tangles with Colin's and eventually chases it back into Colin's mouth. They're closer now and Bradley breaks the kiss to moan, tossing his head back.

Clearly that's an invitation for Colin to nibble on his Adam's apple, so he does, and jacks Bradley once, slowly. "Morgan, you complete tosser, don't you-" Bradley says breathlessly, before Katie apparently does something very right and words become a little beyond him.

Katie, because she's an evil woman and clearly out to break one or both of them, looks at Colin through her eyelashes and wraps her fingers around Bradley's waist. She's had her nails done, and they're shockingly scarlet against the white sheets and Bradley's skin. "I think," she says punctuating each word with a thrust, "that you should probably call Colin by his first name when we're all in bed together."

Bradley's half buried his face in the only pillow that they haven't already chucked on the floor, but Colin can see how his fringe is soaked in sweat and plastered to his forehead. Colin needs to be able to see this, he needs to know what Bradley looks like when he's being fucked. He brushes Bradley's hair to the side, and tries to find something even resembling coherency. He's pretty sure he lost after Katie started whispering in his ear, and he hasn't seen it since. Instead what comes out is, "Bradley".

It's soft, and it would be barely audible if they all weren't so close together, sharing body heat and the smell of sex, but they are. Katie smiles and drops to one elbow, reaching over Bradley’s shoulder to run her other thumb across Colin's bottom lip. It's all bitten raw, and her thumb catches a bit, but her eyes twinkle (evilly, but it's still a twinkle) as she braces herself again and licks Bradley's neck. "I'm not going to keep going," she says, "unless you say his name, Bradley."

Colin pulls away the damp pillow, soaked with only God knows what at this point, and looks at Bradley's eyes. His pupils are completely blown, and there's only a thin ring of blue surrounding them. "Colin," Bradley says, and he doesn't sound quite all there, but he sounds happy, and almost a little wondering. Something in Colin's chest contracts, and he can't seem to stop the stupid grin that splits his face.

“Yeah, Bradley,” Colin says back, dipping back down to kiss him. Bradley moans and wraps a leg around Colin’s waist. “Want you,” Bradley says, absolutely wrecked. Katie is thrusting with a vengeance now, her hair all disheveled. “What about me?” she pants out, twisting her hips, fucking into Bradley and pushing his cock into Colin’s hand. It’s wet with precome and Colin slowly rubs his thumb around the head. It’s a soothing rhythm for Colin but by the way it sets Bradley’s hips moving, it’s not very restful for him. “Have you forgotten I’m back here?” Katie finishes.

She’s got both hands round Bradley’s hips now, and is pulling him back, positively fucking him open. “Please,” Bradley says, burying his head into Colin’s neck while pushing back against Katie, “please, please, oh fuuuuuuuuu-”

She’s hitting his prostate, Colin realizes, and reaches his free hand out in almost a daze, tracing Bradley’s hole as Katie works in and out like a champ. Bradley grabs Colin closer and crushes their lips together in a kiss. Every time Katie thrusts she’s shoving Bradley into him and Colin can feel her going in and out, feel it as Bradley spreads even more for her and Colin’s hand moves to the rounded part of his ass and he can’t help but squeeze. It’s so hot, it’s like she’s fucking both of them, or like they’re both fucking Bradley, something that they’re all in together; it’s too overwhelming for Colin to categorize properly. Katie’s set a rhythm that’s just the right side of punishing and Bradley’s going mad between them. His breath is coming in huge hitching gasps, and he’s almost sucking air out of Colin’s mouth. “Hand hair,” he pants nonsensically.

“Wha-” Colin gets out before Bradley starts kissing him like it’s necessary for life. Katie reaches over and yanks Bradley’s hair back, and though it looks a bit savage, Bradley’s cock jerks in Colin’s hand and he moves from gasping to an almost sobbing sound. “He wants you to put both of your hands in his hair and pull. He’ll probably come rubbing off against your stomach while you’re doing it.”

Colin’s jealous that Katie knows exactly what Bradley wants, what’ll make him come, but more then that, he wants to learn the trick himself and he wants to take Bradley apart and make him sob. He promises himself he’ll learn all of Bradley’s secrets, but right now there’s more pressing issues. Like the way that Bradley’s heel beats against his back every time he tugs, and the way Bradley’s stomach muscles are quivering with exertion, Bradley’s cock rubbing against his hip, and how Bradley’s chanting “Colin, Colin, Colin, Colin,” as Katie thrusts in and all Colin can say back is, “Yes, God, yes,” and then Bradley’s coming, messy and the most beautiful thing that Colin’s ever seen.

***

Katie doesn’t typically do cuddling. She says that last thing she wants after sex is someone lying on top of her, so it’s no surprise when she pulls out and gets off the bed. Bradley can hear her unbuckling her harness while Colin runs his hands gently up and down his back and murmurs to him as he returns to something resembling coherency.

“Hey,” Colin says softly, kissing Bradley on the forehead. “You alright there?”

Colin’s hard against Bradley’s hip, but he doesn’t seem too eager to do anything about it. “You were fantastic,” Bradley tells Colin’s collar bone, feeling unaccountably shy. Fortunately he looks up soon enough to see Colin’s brilliant smile before he kisses Bradley gently on the lips.

“Yes, very well done, Colin, I’m very glad that the two of you have figured out all your _emotions_ , but it’s my turn now,” Katie says as she crawls back up besides Bradley.

“You fail at pillow talk,” Bradley turns his head to tell her, but she just nips at his bottom lip and grabs one of his hands and puts it on her breast. She then “mmmmmms” as she kisses him and somehow manages to wiggle in between himself and Colin. Bradley thinks about objecting, but after all it was Katie who made all this happen, so she should get her fun too.

As Bradley kisses Katie he looks past her at Colin and smiles, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Colin’s already toying with Katie’s right nipple, so Bradley kisses the other one before sliding down the bed only to find that Colin’s also occupied his _other_ hand, sneaking it around Katie’s curves and into her cunt. Katie’s already very wet; Bradley had definitely noticed that earlier, and Colin’s finger is sliding in and out smoothly. Bradley’s a bit shocked, though delighted, at his directness.

He dives in, chasing Colin’s finger with his tongue and licking at Katie’s cunt, enjoying how she tightens for them. Colin adds another finger and when Bradley looks up Katie’s twisted her back around so that the two of them are kissing like the world would end if they stopped. Colin’s half finger fucking Katie, half feeding Bradley his fingers, and this might possibly be the hottest night of Bradley’s life. Then Katie spreads her legs more and Bradley can see and smell Colin’s hard cock behind her, can even stick his tongue out and taste it. Strike that, it _is_ the hottest night of Bradley’s life -- he can’t even imagine anything coming close.

Bradley’s just about set up a method for getting at Katie and Colin both when Katie tears herself away from Colin’s mouth and gasps, “You, you need to stop that.”

Colin flushes and his forehead is crinkling in confusion and Bradley just wants to reach up and smooth it out. “Sorry,” he begins, “I was just trying to--”

“No, you were doing fine,” Katie says, dropping a kiss on Colin’s forehead, “but I have plans, and they don’t involved coming just yet.”

Katie, unlike Bradley, tends to think ahead, so Bradley just lets her push him onto his back and watches as she grabs Colin and pulls him to his knees. “Move farther up the bed, would you?” she asks Bradley, so he wiggles up towards the pillows. She knee walks towards him, leading Colin by his wrist, until they’re both straddling his chest. Bradley strokes her thighs, and waits for her next direction. She opens up the drawer in the bedside table and grabs a condom, twisting round to handing it to Colin. “I’m on the pill,” she says, “but always better safe than sorry.”

“Right,” Colin says, sounding a bit dazed. Katie can have that effect on a man. She kisses him before turning around and bending over to snog Bradley. He’s kissed Katie often enough that they’ve learnt each other’s preferences, and he likes the way she nips at his lips and how she twists her head and kisses deeper when he cups her breast. She draws back a bit and her hair creates a veil around their faces and her eyes are very green. “Do you have it on yet?” she asks. She’s looking at Bradley and he’s confused for a second before he hears Colin go, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Excellent,” she says, as she sits up again. Her grin is terrifying in all the best ways. “Bradley, you’re going to eat me out while Colin fucks me.”

Bradley’s hand tightens on Katie’s thigh, and he can see Colin’s eyes grow wide with lust. “Sounds like a good plan to me,” he says, and Colin swallows and nods. It sounds like a bloody excellent plan really, so there’s no reason not to get to it. “Cols, you want to start first then I’ll join in? Just so we’re coordinated better?”

“Sure,” Colin says, and his accent’s gone all thick again. “Excellent,” Katie says, grabbing onto the headboard with both hands and opening her legs. She’s tilted forward a bit but still mostly upright, looking down at Bradley. He’s not lined up to lick right in so he moves down the bed, shoving a pillow underneath his neck to prop his head up. Then he spreads Katie’s lips and circles her clit, getting the tip of his finger wet.

Bradley watches as Colin slowly works his cock into Katie until she makes an impatient noise and pulls Colin in so he’s flush against her. “Fuck,” he swears, resting his hands on her hips. “Fuck.”

“Mmmmmmmm,” Katie says, smiling to herself, “now that’s more like it.” Bradley starts circling slower but harder, putting more pressure on Katie’s clit. He’s looking straight up into Katie’s cunt, and he can see where Colin’s entered her. Despite the fact that Katie’s hands and feet are always ice cold, she hot, so very hot and wet, on the inside, and Bradley knows that Colin’s got to be dying to thrust in.

“You both ready for me to start in?” he asks, his voice gone a bit husky. In response Katie sinks down and tilts her hips forward, so that all Bradley has to do is stick his tongue out to taste her. She’s got him well enough trained by now to know that means she wants his mouth _now_. If she wasn’t holding herself against the headboard she’d probably grab his head and pull him where she wants him.

He licks her from top to bottom, sliding his tongue around Colin’s cock and then going up to her clit, and then does it again. Colin starts making tiny little in and out movements, and Bradley reaches his hand between Katie’s legs and strokes Colin’s balls. His hips stutter, and it forces Katie onto Bradley, gets her wetness all across Bradley’s face. It’s messy, and he loves it. He keeps licking up and down and Colin keeps moving. Katie’s “hmmmmming" softly, content to let them them set the pace for now.

Bradley and Colin fall into a pattern, moving Katie’s hips slowly forward and back between them. She tastes musky, and there’s a hint of latex from the condom that Colin’s wearing. Bradley could stay between her thighs all day. He’ll propose that they try that at some point later, after they’ve made Katie come.

“Is that good?” Colin asks Katie. He sounds fuck-drunk, and Bradley’s one regret is that he can’t see their faces.

She doesn’t answer but there are soft wet sounds like the two of them are kissing. Bradley licks a bit faster at that, trying to taste more of Katie. The entire lower part of his face is drenched now, and Bradley loves it. He loves knowing that he and Colin turned Katie on this much, that she wants them, and is wet for them.

Katie clenches and then laughs, and Bradley has to know what’s going on up there. He pulls back and licks his lips absently. Colin’s got one hand up against the head board and has a finger teasing around Katie’s nipples, the rest of his hand cupping underneath her breast. Katie has really, really, really fantastic breasts, which Bradley’s always been well aware of, but they look especially magnificent when Colin touches them. Even though Bradley’s just come, he knows he could probably get hard again, just from watching the two of them. Katie’s eyes are closed and she’s tilting her head and exposing her throat. Colin’s nipping at it, just small bites that won’t leave any trace tomorrow but right now are tiny red marks between her jaw and shoulder. Katie’s eyelids flutter open and she looks down at Bradley.

“You stopped,” she says petulantly. “Why’d you stop?”

“Sorry,” Bradley says, not feeling sorry at all as Colin begins rolling her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Katie arches into the touch, thrusting her chest forward and her hips back into Colin. Colin’s fingers clench on the headboard. She fucks herself down on Colin’s cock, one, two, three thrusts, before pausing.

“I’ll forgive you,” Katie says, putting one hand into Bradley’s hair and pushing him back down, “provided you keep going.”

This time Bradley doesn’t lick, he sucks. He goes straight for Katie’s clit. She tugs on his hair once before moving her hand, presumably back to the headboard. Bradley’s a bit surprised she didn’t keep her hand there to direct him, but then Katie starts rocking herself back and forth.

“Oh,” Colin says, “oh that’s...”

Katie just _hmmmmmms_ contentedly, still moving. It’s a bit difficult now for Bradley to suck at her and though he tries to move his mouth to keep up, after the third time he ends up with a mouth full of Katie’s pubic hair he’s forced to give it up as a lost cause. Instead, in a move that feels rather undignified but works, he simply sticks out his tongue and lets Katie work herself on that. Katie moves so that Bradley’s licking around her opening, licking little circles against both her and Colin, and that’s it, even with the latex Bradley’s died and gone to heaven.

Katie’s thighs tremble and she spread her legs even more, so that she’s basically sitting on Bradley’s face. Bradley, who knows how to treat a lady right, starts licking, trying to help push Katie over the edge, tasting her tanginess against his tongue. Katie lets out a shuddering gasp, almost like the air is being pushed out of her lungs, and comes. Bradley licks soft and slowly until she’s done, helping to ease her through the after shocks.

Katie’s never been one for much lazing around after she’s finished so she soon pulls off Bradley’s face and Colin’s cock, settling herself at the end of the bed and leaving Colin still hard and straddling Bradley’s chest. Bradley’s cock is not entirely indifferent to the proceedings either.

“Oh, I forgot,” she says, acting for all the world like she’s talking of nothing more inconsequential than walking out of her room without her phone. She goes and rummages in the draw, pulling out another condom and handing it to Colin. She takes the condom he used to fuck her off. “There you go.” She lies back down at the end of the bed.

Colin looks down at the foil packet in his hand and then back up at Bradley. “Do you want to...” he asks, blushing, as if Bradley would even conceive of saying no.

“Yeah,” Bradley says, swallowing. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Here’s the lube,” Katie says helpfully, passing the bottle over to Colin. “I prepped him pretty well earlier, but more is always good.”

Colin looks at his full hands and Bradley says, “I can help you put that on.” His voice doesn’t tremble at all and he’s a bit proud of himself for that.

He wiggles out from underneath Colin and gets up on his knees, taking the condom and opening the package. It takes him two tries to rip the packaging, but once he does he unrolls it and puts the condom on Colin. _I’m touching Colin’s cock_ he thinks, taking a second to appreciate once again that this is actually happening.

“Good?” he asks once he’s done.

Colin swallows and says, “Yeah, yeah, that’s good.” He gestures with the bottle of lube. “Should I...”

“Are you going to have sex at some point tonight or are you just going to stammer at each other?” Katie asks. She’s lying on her side, propped up on one arm and watching them like they’re a particularly amusing panto.

“Ignore her,” Bradley tells Colin. “She’s protesting free live porn of two hot men, clearly she’s crazy.”

“You think too highly of yourself,” Katie says.

Bradley’s about to respond, when Colin preempts him. “Not now, Katie,” Colin says. He drops the bottle of lube on the side of the bed and pulls Bradley closer, his hands around his hips. He starts kissing Bradley and they fall into it easily, like they’ve been doing it for ages. Bradley’s cock nudges up against Colin’s condom covered one, and Bradley arches into him, just a little. Colin, still kissing him, trails his fingers down to Bradley’s ass, lightly rubbing the little furl of muscle before sliding a finger in experimentally. “You are open,” Colin says against Bradley’s lips. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“I’m ready,” Bradley says. He lies back on the bed, which has the unfortunate side effect of removing Colin’s finger, but Bradley’s sure that can be fixed. He opens his legs and plants his feet so that Colin is between them. Colin bends over for another kiss before putting two fingers back in. He goes slowly at first, watching Bradley’s face as he moves his fingers in and out and twists them at different angles. Bradley would provide some sort of feedback if that’s what Colin wants, but he appears content to learn through experimentation.

“He can take another,” Katie says encouragingly.

Colin pulls his fingers out, adds more lube and then puts three back in. Bradley takes them easily, the tip of Colin’s fingers and then his knuckles entering in one smooth glide. “Like that?” Colin asks Bradley, rocking his fingers in and out.

“Please.” Bradley grabs the back of his knees and opens wider. That changes the angle enough that Colin starts brushing against Bradley’s prostate, and a jolt runs through his entire body. Bradley takes a deep, shuddering breath before saying again, “Please Colin, please.”

“There you go,” Katie says, sounding as satisfied as if she was the one fingering him open herself. Bradley can’t look at her though because he’s transfixed by Colin’s face and the way he’s biting his lower lip in concentration.

Colin’s other hand, the one not driving Bradley insane with lust, is resting lightly on Bradley’s foot, another place where he and Colin are connected. It’s chaste, almost platonic even, but Bradley likes how Colin can’t seem to stop touching him. Well he likes it with the few brain cells that aren’t currently devoting their all to getting Colin to fuck him silly. “Colin,” he says again, trying to make him understand. “Please.”

“You drive me mad, you know that?” Colin says, pulling his fingers out. Bradley might have made a small noise of protest. “Shhhhhh, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” He leans forward to kiss Bradley, and then, because _he_ is clearly the one trying to drive Bradley mad, strokes his cock. “Please,” Bradley begs again. He doesn’t want to come without Colin inside of him.

And finally, finally, Colin lines up his cock and pushes in. Immediately Bradley starts rocking down trying to get Colin further in because it’s Colin and Bradley can barely remember a time he didn’t want this. Colin swears, “Jesus Christ,” but soon he’s completely buried, and Bradley wraps his legs around him to keep him close.

“Jesus,” Colin says again, resting his head on Bradley’s shoulder. “Just give me a second, fuck.” His accent is so thick that it curves and rounds all of his words.

“Quite a mouth you’ve got on you, Colin,” Katie says as Bradley pants and tries to use his heels to get Colin even deeper.

Colin raises his head from Bradley’s shoulder and looks into Bradley’s face like he can't possibly look elsewhere. Bradley would bet he hasn’t even heard Katie. “Please,” Bradley says because it’s apparently the only word he can come up with. He’s not even sure what he wants, but he trusts that Colin will give it to him.

“You kill me,” Colin tells him, sounding absolutely wrecked, but he starts thrusting and Bradley moans, because yes, that was it, that is exactly what he needs. Colin’s surprisingly strong for such a skinny man and he’s fucking Bradley as if both their lives depend on it.

“Colin, please, Colin,” Bradley says, the words almost forced out of him by some greed he didn’t even know he had because fireworks of pleasure are going off all over his body but Bradley wants _more_. “Colin.”

“Oh god, Bradley.” Colin thrusts faster and Bradley can’t even keep his eyes open or his legs up, it feels so good.

“Please,” he almost sobs and Colin wraps his hand around Bradley’s cock and that’s it. Bradley comes like an avalanche, shouting Colin’s name. He’s cut off by Colin kissing him messily, pistoning his hips one last time before coming himself. He collapses on top of Bradley and it’s a bit uncomfortable but Bradley has so many endorphins buzzing through his system that he doesn’t even care. He wraps his legs and arms around Colin snugly, running his hands up and down him back. They cuddle like that for a while, Colin eventually pulling out though Bradley doesn’t let him go.

“You’ll have to stop that at some point,” Katie says, getting back in the bed and handing over a damp washcloth. “You’re probably crushing him.”

“Stop ruining the afterglow,” Bradley says as he mops himself and Colin down, trying to keep them in as much contact as possible. “Besides, he’s on top, how could I be crushing him?”

“Isn’t anyone going to ask me for my opinion?” Colin sounds half asleep.

“Shhhh,” Bradley says, tossing the washcloth into the corner of the room. “Go to sleep.”

Colin mumbles something into Bradley’s chest but nestles in more firmly. Bradley pets his back. “Thanks,” he says softly, turning his head to talk with Katie. “None of this would have happened without you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Katie says, yawning and curling up next to him. “Now go to sleep, Bradley.”

And with that they all do.


End file.
